Dancing with the Dark Heir
by cocopuff017
Summary: Top Dark Harry and Bottom Draco. What more can you want and ask for? I'm not even going to write a summary because I don't want to ruin the surprise


[This is a Drarry one-shot that I had just came up with not that long ago. At first, I wasn't going to write this but my brain won't give it a rest. I had another Drarry one shot in mind as well so stay tuned for that in the near future! Harry is the dominant one so if you don't like that, click the back button. This doesn't follow the books, so don't bother trying to find it. OK, I won't spoil any more. Let's get to the story!]

Dancing with the Dark Heir

 ** _"Couldn't you show a little more interest?"_** A hooded figure hissed softly. **_"You know that I have a little to no interest in politics, Grandfather."_** A male in his late teens hissed back, his head leaning against his knuckles which was resting on the armrest. The most peculiar part about this young man was his cold emerald eyes. Others wouldn't dare oppose him, not only because his eyes are the same color as the _Avada Kedvra_ curse but also his body is two hundred pounds of pure muscle on a 6 FT 3 body. The Death Eaters attending the meeting shuddered at the hissing sounds the two were making as well as keeping their head down to avoid making eye contact with Harry.

Harry sat next to his grandfather in the grand chair, his captivating emerald eyes slowly scanned over the attending Death Eaters. He had no love for any of them. They were all just disposable minions to him, ready to just kill off if need be. His eyes stopped on a blond hair male around his age. He was a spitting image of his father, Lucius but more stunning. He had a strong looking physique yet petite looking with smooth alabaster skin. Pale, smooth skin that he would love to run his hands over, mark it and watch it flush red by his doing. His tongue peeked out slightly and licked the corner of his lips.

Lord Voldemort looked over to see his grandson had his attention on something else. **_"Someone catch your interest, Harry?"_** He hissed as Nagini slithered up the leg of his chair and rested on his lap. **_"A beautiful blond beauty..."_** Harry mumbled, still keeping his eyes on Draco. The Dark Lord had to pause for a second before making a remark. **_"I'm assuming you are referring to young Draco Malfoy because I'm sure Lucius wouldn't be happy that you are talking about his wife."_** Harry chuckled, the sound causing his fascination to look over at him from across the table. No one has ever heard the grandson of the Dark Lord laugh.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Damn bastard." Draco cursed midbreath as he stormed through the empty, poorly lit corridor limestone covered corridors. Who the hell does he think he is? Just because he is the grandson of the Dark Lord, doesn't mean he gets to give orders. Malfoys don't take orders from Harry Potter. "Are you sure about that, Draco? You seem quite eager to follow them just a moment ago." A male voice said from the direction towards a pitch dark corner of the corridor that the flickering lit torches couldn't touch. The voice was unexpected, it caused Draco to nearly jump out of his skin. A deep chuckle could be heard and the blonde quickly composed himself and sneered at the corner. "Reveal yourself. I don't like being made fun of especially by someone who isn't man enough to show me their face."

There was utter silence until there was a sound like someone scoffed. "Very well." Draco's eyes widened as he back up a few steps when the person he was referring to earlier stepped out of the dark corner, a cocky smirk on his face and his emerald eyes shaded with a hint of darkness, portraying his personality. Let's not forget the fact that the first two buttons on his crisp white dress shirt were open, showing glimpses of his defined chest that seemed more muscular from the shadows. _How the fuck did he do that?_ Draco looked like an idiot just standing there with his mouth hanging slightly open but he quickly composed himself to an appearance befitting a Malfoy, a sneer on his face. "I should have known it was you, Potter. You always did have a knack for hiding in the shadows." Harry laughed lowly, causing Draco to shiver at the sound. Why is he making him feel like this?

"I'm flattered that you have noticed, Draco." Harry practically purred as he started moving away from that spot, walking towards the blonde male. Draco scowled, noticing the way the lights from the lit torches cast strange shadows on Harry's face as he walked passed them, giving his handsome features a more dark feel then they already were. "That wasn't a compliment, _Potter,_ " Draco said in a scathing voice, keeping an eye on the other as he came to a stop several feet from the blonde. "And for your information, I wasn't _eager_ as you so eloquently put it. I'm a Malfoy and Malfoys don't take orders from a _kid_." He sneered.

Oh, who is he kidding? The person in front of him is a _man_. "A kid?" Potter's voice broke Draco out of his thoughts to see that the other had a dangerous smirk on his handsome feature, hinting that there was something else there. "I'm not a child, Malfoy. Perhaps I should go over there and show you by ravishing that sweet body of yours." Draco felt his mouth drop open slightly, refusing to acknowledge the way his body was instinctively wanting to feel what Potter was saying, before gritting his teeth to hide what he was feeling and cocked his arm back to punched that beautiful face. To Draco's surprise, Potter moved his head out of the way within mere seconds of his fist connecting with his face.

Before the blonde could react, Potter had grabbed onto his wrist, surprisingly not tight. "Come now, Malfoy. _Indulge_ me for a second." Potter practically purred as he slowly brought the blonde's wrist to his lips. _Why won't my arms move?!_ Draco panicked to himself, wanting to rip his arm from Potter's hand. To the blonde's horror, Potter pressed his lips to the inside of his wrist, his emerald eyes dared him to move his arm away as their eyes met once again. Draco felt his heart race in his chest, his breathing slightly labored as he watched that tongue he imagined some many times in his dreams, peeked out and licked his alabaster skin, leaving a trail of tingling sensations on that spot.

Draco had to stop it. Now. Without even thinking, the blonde cocked his other arm back and felt his fist collide with the other's face. He had put everything into that punch, but Potter just stumbled back a little instead of being flown back like the blonde was hoping the punch would do. The brunette's face was masked by the shadows so Draco couldn't really tell what his reaction would be. "Stay away from me, you fuck head." Draco hissed out, proud of himself for keeping his voice strong. Without another word, he turned around and started walking away from the scene when he heard Potter laugh loudly like the situation was the most hilarious thing he has ever seen, the sound echoing in the corridor, causing Draco to shiver as his feet stopped moving to look back at the figure.

"Oh, Malfoy," Potter said once he had stopped, chuckling darkly as Draco watched him reached up to wipe the blood off the corner of his lips with his thumb. "You may run now, but remember this. I always get what I want." The blonde felt another spine-chilling tingle go through his body and before he could say anything, Potter disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Draco felt his heart race as he quickly looked around him, thinking that the other was going to appear in front of him at any moment.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Go find where my grandson is, Draco. It appears he has disappeared once again." Lord Voldemort said in a soft voice, causing those in the room to shiver. "Yes, my lord," Draco said, getting up from his bent knee and briskly left the chamber. He couldn't believe he was being assigned as Potter's babysitter. _Now, where the hell can the bastard be?_ Draco thought, actually taking time to think rather than roaming around the mansion trying to find someone who has a knack for hiding ever since he was born.

 _Library_ _._ He thought and started making his way over to the said room which was on the second floor of the mansion. _I swear to Merlin, you better be fucking there, Potter._ Draco thought as he was getting close to the door of the library, noticing that was completely wide open as muffle noises appeared to be coming from there. _What the hell is he doing in there now?_ He thought as he got closer, noticing there were others sound too. Soft moans, sounds of rustling and slightly heavy breathing. Draco grew more curious as he finally made it to the door, the sounds getting louder.

Draco's eyes widened at the sight of Harry Potter sitting in the armchair with his shirt wide open, showing off his muscular physique with a completely naked Daphne straddled over his lap, seemingly in the throes of pleasure as she rode his cock with her pale dainty fingers ran through his thick black hair. His face was buried in the crook of her neck, having one hand on the blonde female's thigh while the other was on the small of her back, pressing her close to his as their bodies rocked together, creating the soft sound of their skin hitting together.

Draco wanted to tear his eyes away from the erotic sight but he couldn't seem to look away. Something about how the light cast amazing shadows on Potter's defined muscles...oh how he wanted to run his own hands over them. Numerous nights were interrupted with such toxic dreams ever since that encounter in the corridor that faithful night, each one always leaving him with cum-soiled boxers and an unquenched thirst for pleasure. The thing is though, the blonde didn't want to admit he was having such dreams about a certain green-eyed male. He couldn't. Why?

Daphne's erotic moans of Potter's name brought him out of his thoughts, and to his horror, feeling his pants get tighter. Oh Merlin, why did he need to have such reaction at the current moment? Potter hissed when the blonde female yanked at his hair so he pulled away from her neck, leaving several red bite marks on her milky skin. She leaned forward to kiss him but Draco saw Potter moved his head to the side to avoid it, ended up having her lips on his neck. Draco felt his breath get lodged in his throat when those same emerald eyes that haunt his nightmares noticed he was standing in the doorway, frozen like a deer caught in the car headlights.

Instead of being mad, like Draco expected him to be, Potter smirked, a hidden amusement in his eyes when he noticed the blonde was turned on by what they were doing. Draco gulped nervously, suddenly not liking the way those green eyes seemed to dare him to keep watching to the end. He wanted to turn around to leave this area, to forget what he saw but his body seemed to rebel against him. Potter seemed to find it amusing to see him struggle behind that cobalt eyes as he moved one of his hand that was on Daphne's mid back to grab onto the soft long blonde locks. Daphne let out a sinful cry as her head got yanked back, a thin layer of sweat already formed on her skin, seemingly still not noticing that Draco was standing there.

Potter had a wicked smirk on his face as he held Draco's gaze while leaned up towards Daphne's ear and started hissing in her ear in Parseltongue. The blonde female's body suddenly bucked in pleasure as she cried out, her back arched as her body visibly shuddered. "O-Oh Harry!" Oh hell. Why the hell did the bastard had to start hissing? Draco had to find out the hard way that he was especially turned on when Potter started speaking in Parseltongue. At first, he wouldn't admit it when his body started reacting whenever Potter spoke in Parseltongue to the Dark Lord during the Death Eater meetings but when he started having them in his dreams... let's just say his dream-self always cums rather quickly.

Draco finally got his body to move like he wanted and bolted out of there, quickly trying to distance himself from the tantalizing hissing as Daphne's cries continued after him. Draco came to a stop when he thought would be a pretty good distance between him and the door which he could still see. The blonde let out a sigh of relief as he turned around so he was facing the wall. He placed both of his hands on the wall, closing his eyes as he willed for his brain to let those sexy images go while trying to get his body to calm his body down so his tent wouldn't be so noticeable under his pants.

The blonde wasn't paying attention as Harry Potter walked out of the library and silently closed the door, looking sharp and clean looking as ever as if the sexual encounter in the library never occurred as he walked towards the blonde male. "My my Malfoy. I never took you for a peeping Tom." Draco refused to let his cheeks react as he gritted his teeth. He turned around to look at the smirking male. "Listen, _Potter,_ its a little hard _not_ to notice what you two are doing when you are practically fucking in the open." He sneered, trying his best to put his 'Malfoy' face. "Now if you will excuse me, I _actually_ have something to do, unlike someone here." Draco straightened his back and started walking the way a person of his social standings should when Potter's voice cut through the air.

"Are you sure you want people to see that, Malfoy? Perhaps I can help you with that." Draco's eyes widened for a second as he quickly turned around to face the other male, noticing the same annoying smirk on that annoyingly handsome face. "What the fuck are you playing at, Potter? Are you brain dead or something? I told you I don't like being made fun of." Draco snarled, his hands balled up into fists as if he was getting ready for an attack. Harry found all of this pretty amusing, a deep chuckle left his lips as he made a step towards the blonde, who also took a step back. "Yes, I remember you saying that. I'm not playing any games, Malfoy. If I start something, I must be the one to finish it." He said, making more steps towards the blonde, who in turn took the same amount of steps back until his back was pressed against the wall

Draco did his best to make himself as imposing as possible to hide the fact he looked like a cornered animal. "I don't need your _help,_ Potter." He snarled, trying to sound vicious as he moved away from the wall. Before Draco could even react, a hand grabbed onto his arm and was roughly shoved back against the wall, his arms pinned against the wall as he felt the air rush out of his lungs. "What the fuck, Potter! Get your hands off of me!" A deep chuckle greeted his ears, causing him to shiver at the sound he could practically feel with their chests pressed together. Merlin, does he look so fucking good. No, it must be the intoxicating musky cologne influencing his mind. Yes, that must be it. "Don't act all coy now, Malfoy. I know you enjoyed it." Before the blonde could say anything, he was roughly turned around, his back pressed against the hard muscular body and his arms pinned against his side by equally strong arms wrapped around him.

"What the fuck Potter! Let go of-" Draco stopped himself from gasping as a familiar hand suddenly groped his aching tent. "Looks like someone is aching for attention." Draco couldn't help himself from shuddering when Potter whispered close to his ear, his warm breath brushing tantalizingly against his cheek. He refused to moan for this bastard. The blonde willed his face to not flush as he gathered the remaining dignity he had left. "Fuck you, Potter! Get your filthy hands off of me!" He hissed, struggling to get out of the brunette's grip but to no avail, avoiding how good it felt to have his hand stroking his bulge. Draco could practically hear Potter smirk as the grip around him tightened. "I find this all amusing, Malfoy. I can't help but wonder... did you get turned on by the sight of Daphne riding my cock or..." Draco just realized that his head was moving by itself, tilting back to rest back on Potter's shoulder.

Potter seemed to have found this amusing, another deep chuckle met Draco's ear before a set of teeth nibbled on his earlobe, causing him to shiver again, distracting him from noticing a set of nimble fingers swiftly unbuttoned his pants. "Or were you imagining how my cock will feel in that tight ass of yours?" Ok, that did it. Draco felt his body finally turned into putty in the other's arms, his own hands gently gripped on Potter's forearm as if he was trying to stay on his two feet. Draco let out a gasp as Potter's hand dived into his pants while his other arm wrapped securely around his waist, his back arched against the strong chest as he barely let out a low moan.

His body writhed slightly as those nimble hands slowly stroked his aching cock, static electricity coursing through his body. This bastard better not stop. Suddenly, a soft hissing could be heard coming from down the corridor. _**"Master is** **waiting for** **you in the meeting hall, youngling."**_ Draco heard Potter let out a sigh, his warm breath brushing lightly against his neck, that amazing hand pulling away from his hard cock. **_"Very well."_ **Draco could hardly suppress the whine just begging to pass through his lips as well as the pleasurable shiver that went through his body every time he heard Potter speak in Parseltongue.

"Damn snake," Draco mumbled out loud, scowling as Potter stepped away from him, immediately missing the extra body heat. The other heard and smirked before turning around to walk to the large form of Nagini. "Our business isn't don't yet, Malfoy. If you're feeling a little...heated, you know where to find me. See you at the meeting. " He said as he slowly disappeared down the corridor with the large snake slithering behind him. All was silent before Draco mumbled a curse as he leaned his back against the wall. What was he going to do with this raging hard-on? He couldn't possibly ask any of the girls to help him since they all were in the Death Eater meeting and he most _certainly_ will not be asking any of the male Death Eater to help him.

The door to the meeting room swung open and Harry stepped into the room to see most of the Death Eaters were present sitting around the oval-shaped table, minus Draco. "So glad for you to _finally_ join us, Harry." Lord Voldemort said in a soft voice, his red eyes looking closely at his grandson. Harry didn't look the slightest bit apologetic as he walked over to the head of the oval-shaped table. "My apologies, Grandfather." Lucius looked towards the door, noticing that his son wasn't coming in. "Where is my son, young Master?" The older blonde inquired towards Harry, who had taken the position in the chair next to Lord Voldemort. Harry smirked, making some at the table uncomfortable, thinking that he did something to the Malfoy heir. "Oh, he had to take care of something. He'll be coming shortly."

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

Draco jolted from his sleep covered in sweat and an uncomfortable hard-on. God damn it. This was the tenth time this week that he has woken up just as the dream Potter was about to put his thick cock in his ass. Draco rolled onto his stomach and groaned into his satin covered pillow. The lustful dreams were getting worse since that encounter with the other. It doesn't help that the Dark Lord, Potter, and the Death Eaters in Voldemort's inner circle now lived together in a fortress-like mansion. Why? Who knows what goes on inside his head. No one seemed to mind. Draco let out another groan as he climbed out of his bed. He never seemed to go back to sleep after these kinds of dreams. He trudged out of his room in just his pajama pants into the dark quarters of the mansion.

Might as well go for a walk to clear his head. His bare feet barely made any sounds as he prowled through the dark corridors with no real destination in mind. The night was a full moon, the eerie moonlight seeped through the large glass windows on to the floor. His alabaster skin glowed from the light, giving him a celestial look, making the Dark Mark on his forearm stand out more from his pale skin. Suddenly, his mind started replaying the incident in the corridor by the library, as his brain was playing a sick game with him. He cursed in frustration as his fingers ran through his pale blonde locks. Why must this infernal being plaque his dreams like this? His feet stopped suddenly for unknown reasons. Draco looked around, noticing that he had stopped in front of a set of double doors with a stream of dim light coming from the crack at the bottom of the doors. Where was he?

He recognized a painting of the founder of the House of Slytherin in Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin mounted on the wall. That means he was on the west side of the mansion...oh crap. He had stopped in front of _His_ room. The blonde quickly turned to walk away when one of the doors swung open to reveal Potter sporting similar clothing attire as he was. Shirtless to show off his glorious muscles and pajama pants. "You are just going to stand there, Malfoy?" Potter drawled, an eyebrow raised up as he waited for the blonde to answer, a small smirk played with the corner of his lips. Draco didn't know how to answer, his mind was too occupied with sexy muscles being displayed fully to him for him to answer properly. _Just fucking do it already! He made his intentions perfectly clear last time!_ His inner mind screamed out at him. Draco rolled his eyes. He didn't need to be told twice.

Without saying another word, Draco charged forward, grabbing the other's hand and pulled him into the room. The door swung closed with a muffled bang as Draco shoved Potter back into the wall with all his might before he slammed his lips against the other's lips for a rough kiss. Potter immediately kissed the blonde back just as rough, seemingly not thrown off by the blondes action as their position switched, this time the brunette slammed the blonde back against the wall as he made Draco's legs wrap around his waist, hoisting him up against the wall as the blonde wrapped his arms around his neck. Lips and teeth clashed against each other as Potter ground his hips against Draco's, each movement rough with need as Draco groaned against his lips, feeling the other take his breath away.

Draco winced as Potter bites down on his lower lip before those delectable lips disappeared as he was carried away from the wall. Draco felt the air rush out of his lungs as he tossed violently onto the bed. Before he knew it, something heavy went over him and hungry lips went over his again for another overwhelming kiss, his legs immediately moving to wrap around his waist. Impatient hands caressed his sides, overwhelming Draco with the sensations as his own hands tangled themselves in Potter's black locks. Before he knew it, his pajama pants disappeared with a snap of fingers just as those lips left his once again to attach to his neck, freeing his aching cock as frantic teeth, and lips quickly working on marring his smooth skin. Draco moaned as those rough hands touched all over his body, making him more impatient for the next step his dreams had so deprived him off on countless nights.

"Don't tease me you fucker!" Draco growled out from frustration. The blonde heard Potter snicker against his neck. He gasped as two fingers breached his ass, the pain shooting up his body as he groaned, his fingers gripping Potter's hair tightly, the lustful kiss trailing from his neck to his collarbone distracting him somewhat from the pain. Draco quickly moaned he felt Potter started moving his fingers in a scissoring motion, his head tilt back against the pillow as he subconsciously pressed the other more against his body. Those lips left trails of fire down to his chest as the blonde writhed under him in pleasure, moans turned to soft cries as those skillful fingers thrust into that magic spot that made him see stars at the first try, his back arched against the soft bed sheets.

"That's it, Draco, let me see this beautiful body writhe from my hands," Potter mumbled lustfully with praise against his skin as he kept moving his fingers to hit that same spot., causing Draco squirm from the growing pleasure. "P-Please I need you...inside of me..." Draco whined out breathlessly, feeling so desperate to feel that aching cock he has always dreamed of. Potter complied and pulled out his coated fingers, making Draco whine at the temporary loss before he watched with half-lidded lust filled eyes as the other took off his pants to display his equally hard cock. Draco quickly grabbed Potter by the back of the neck and slammed their lips together, making Potter groan as their lips clashed once again, his arms went around his neck as the brunette propping Draco's legs onto his shoulder before position his hard cock and pushing in all the way in one go.

Draco pulled away from those lips, his head threw back as he let out a pained cry as Potter buried his face in the blonde's neck, groaning curses at how tight he was as he started thrusting, rolling his hips as he felt those tight walls loosen slowly. "Merlin, y-you're so fucking tight..." Draco soon started moaning once again as their body started rocking together, his fingers started pulling on those dark locks, making Potter groaned heatedly against his neck. Sweat started forming on their skin as the pleasure quickly shot up in the room as the soft sounds of their skin slapping together filled the room. Draco let out another cry as the other finally found his special spot, making his vision turn temporarily white, his back arched against the mattress which urged Potter to start ramming into that spot.

Draco cries got louder and louder, masking Potter's moans as the blonde's nails started digging into his back, eventually breaking through the skin. "Fuck!" The blonde yelled out in the thrawls of pleasure. The grip around his thighs was so tight, he was sure there was going to be bruised in the morning. Harry suddenly pulled out from the blonde, causing Draco to gasp at the emptiness and before he could snap at the other, he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach and felt Potter slam back into him. Draco let another cry as the other filled up the void once again. The bed creaked from his violent thrusts as the blonde whispered encouraging words for him to go faster, his pale fingers gripped the satin sheets tightly.

Black and silvery hair matted with sweat as they both felt they were nearing their climax. "F-Fuck I'm so c-close!" Draco cried out, feeling the tightness in his belly was about to go undone any second. The blonde let out a hiss as the other grabbed his hair and forced his head to tilt his side, exposing his smooth neck. He let out a pleasured cry as he felt a set of teeth bite down on his flesh so hard that it broke through the skin, the hard thrusts quickly washed away the pain as that sent him over the edge. They each yelled each other's name, their release rushed through their body as their heavy breathing blended together. Draco reveled in the amazing ecstasy as he felt a warm tongue lap up the oozing blood from his bite mark. "Y-You fucker, that's going to leave a mark." He said in a tired voice, his hand reached over his shoulder to lightly slap Potter on the back of the shoulder. The brunette chuckled, sending another wave of pleasure through Draco at the pleasant sound.

*~*~*~*:*~*~*~*

"Come in." Draco heard a deep voice call out from inside of the room and opened the door, stepping in to see a house-elf standing on top of an armchair next to a shirtless Potter who was resting against the large maple desk, tending to his arm which was wrapped in bandages. Potter looked over at the blonde, his emerald eyes briefly observed him before a sigh left his lips. "Enough Dobby. Leave." He said in a soft voice. The house elf quickly stopped what it was doing and with a deep bow, the house elf disappeared with a loud crack. "What do you want Malfoy?" Potter drawled as he moved his ass from the desk, walking around to take his crisp white shirt that had been neatly laid on the back of his chair by the house elf and carefully put it on. The blonde couldn't miss the slight wince that handsome face made when the movement caused his injury to twinge in pain.

The brunette's aloof expression annoyed Draco, his eyebrows knitted together as he tried to control the anger that suddenly wheeling in his body. "Don't give me that, Potter." He said venomously, his fists clenched by his side. "You know _damn_ well why I'm here." Potter looked over at the blonde, an eyebrow raised before he snapped his fingers together, suddenly causing his shirt to be already buttoned and tucked nicely around his waist, sighing as he moved to stand in front of his desk. "No, I don't, Malfoy. I don't feel like reading your mind, so I suggest you get on with it."

Draco felt something snap and before he knew it, he shoved Potter against the desk, causing the heavy wood appliance to rattle a little. Potter hissed as a throbbing pain shot up his back before sending the blonde a glare and was about say something when Draco cut him off and grabbed his collar with both hands. "Who told you to jump in front of that _Bombarda_ spell, huh?" Draco growled. "I didn't need your help!" The blonde yelled, not caring that others could possibly hear him from the other side of the door. Potter's face was expressionless but his eyes had something else hidden behind those captivating emerald irises. Draco winced as Potter's hands grabbed his wrists and squeezed them so hard, he was forced to let go of the brunette's collar. Before Draco could react, a hand at his jaw and yanked him close so their bodies were inches from each other.

"You know why I can't stand on the side. I thought I made myself pretty clear the last time we made love." Potter said in a low voice as if he only wanted Draco to hear those words. The blonde flushed and grabbed the brunette's arm, trying to get that hand to let go. "You call _that_ making love? You practically abused your power and forced me to!" Draco hissed before he was suddenly pulled for a crushing kiss and it quickly ended as soon as it started. "Forced? Remember, you were the one who _always_ came back to me, my celestial dragon." Potter purred into his ear. "And I always say the same thing everytime we finish. 'I love you, my Draco.'"


End file.
